


Burn Baby Burn

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting up, Mick looked around the room. It wasn’t his room, and it wasn’t any of the other Rouges’ rooms. Where had he ended up? What the fuck happened last night? And why was his head killing him, he thought. </p>
<p>Ugh, how many shots did he even have last night? That’s it, he decided. That was the last time he participated in a drinking contest with Boomerang and the Trickster…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Baby Burn

Heat Wave’s eyes snapped open. It was cold… He was cold. He was fucking cold. His hand clawed into the sheets that were below his body. He never slept on top of his sheets.

_“What the hell was going on?”_ Sitting up, Mick looked around the room. It wasn’t his room, and it wasn’t any of the other Rouges’ rooms. Where had he ended up? What the fuck happened last night? And why was his head killing him, he thought. 

Ugh, how many shots did he even have last night? That’s it, he decided. That was the last time he participated in a drinking contest with Boomerang and the Trickster…

Rubbing the sides of his head, Mick threw his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down at himself. He was naked, and he had no idea where he pants were.

His nose suddenly twitched, catching an all too familiar scent. Someone was burning the hell out of breakfast.

Mick sighed and got up. Kicking over a few piles of clothes, he managed to find his shirt and pants. After putting them on, he left the bedroom and walked down the hall. He saw a blur run down the hall and grab a fire extinguisher. It ran back down the hall to the kitchen.

“Dammit,” A voice cursed. “I always burn ‘em.”

“Knock, knock,” Heat Wave said, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen.

"EEEeeep!" The short redhead jumped. She turned around in a flash, eyes widened when she saw Mick standing right behind her. Her face gained a fiery blush, and she adjusted the oversized t-shirt covering her body. "O- Oh, Mick, I didn’t expect you to be up just yet."

"Was cold," Was all he responded with. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember her name, but he definitely remembered those emerald eyes of hers.

"I would offer you breakfast, but it's almost noon and I burned everything to ashes."

Mick yawned, “Nah, I should be going...”

“That’s funny,” she said. “Cause last night, you said you never wanted to leave. Of course, you were over ten shots in and all nice and comfy in my bed.”

“I don’t recall much of last night, darling.” Mick admitted to her.

“Well, I’m Edana, or your ‘new flame’ as you called me last night.”

“Edana,” Mick tested the name on his tongue. He liked it. He looked back at her and realized that she'd been checking him out. “See anything you like?” he smirked at her.

"Oh, I saw quite a lot last night," She stepped closer to him. “You really knew how to heat things up.”

Shit. What had he told her last night?

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect anything different from a fireman.”

At least he didn’t say he was a Rouge… Though, he honestly couldn’t come up with a better cover than a fireman? Jeeze…

"Listen, Mick, last night was really something... Something I’d like to do again, but only if you want to.” she suggested.

Mick liked the sound of that. He reached in his pants pocket for his phone to give her his number, but it wasn’t there. “Hell…”

"What?"

“I left my phone in the bedroom."

"Do you want to go look for it…?" A smile lit up her face.

"Sure," Mick knew what that smile meant. He grinned and moved back into the apartment. All he had planned for today was to clean his heat gun. He just had to remember to grab his phone when he actually left. Edana shut the door behind him.

She draped her arms around his broad shoulders, “This way, hot stuff.” She lead him back to her bedroom.

His shirt was the first thing to go, and his old burns were shown off. Edana delicately traced the edges of them with her fingers, going down the top half of his body and stopping at his hip bone. 

She felt his arms wrap around her, each of his hands grasping different areas on her body. One on the back of her neck, the other cupping her ass, raising her up towards a better height to suit his needs.

Edana threw her arms around his thick neck, pulling herself closer to his large torso. Yeah, he liked that fiery look on her. He licked his lips, a smile forming on his face. Slowly, she ran her hand from his neck down to his stomach. His burns made his skin feel smooth, like tough silk, her fingers glided over it. She felt a satisfied rumble resonate from within him as he continued to hold her up against his body with one arm.

Heat Wave growled and pulled her up against him, hard, and placed his lips in the crook of her neck.

He breathed in deeply, exhaling out in the form of a very low growl. “Hot…” he mumbled against her skin.

Edana mewled, his voice against her skin caused heat to pool between her legs. This was just as hot as last night. She smirked, feeling him drag his free hand down her front and kissing her neck. He slid his hand underneath her shirt and ran up until it met its desired target. He gently squeezed her breast.

"This has gotta to go…" he growled, pressing kisses to her neck. “Or else I’ll burn it off.”

“Too bad I left my fire extinguisher in the kitchen.” Edana murmured, pulling off her shirt and completely exposing herself.

Mick took off his shirt and leaned over to the nightstand where the box of condoms were. He slipped one on and leaned forward as Edana laid down on her back, now laying on top of her. He kissed down her stomach, then dipped his hand between her legs, earning a lusty groan.

"Mick... Mick please..." She moaned out.

He knew what she wanted. Besides, he could only keep this fire contained for so long before it went out of control. He didn’t want to burn the place down. Heat Wave grabbed her legs and dragged her closer to him. He adjusted so he directly lined up with her, so close, that Edana could feel heat practically radiating from his skin.

He dove right into the fire, pressing himself inside of her, sheathing his cock completely, filling her. Edana gasped, feeling like a white flame had enveloped her lower body. Like he was patiently watching a match burn, he gave her time to adjust before he pulled out some and began thrusting.

It was groan after moan after groan, the bed was shaking vigorously, squeaking with each thrust. Mick focused in on her groans, the sounds motivating him, as he moved his hands down to my hips, grasping them hard.

As the thrusting became even more vigorous, Edana buried her head into his scarred shoulder, her sweet moans rushing past her lips with each of his hard thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist, throwing her head back. She’s never felt such an intense heat from a man before!

Heat Wave lowered his head to her breasts, taking the tip of one in his mouth and gently biting down. Edana about screamed, rocking her hips against his hips.

He ran his tongue over the gentle teeth marks that he had left, looking Edana right in the eye as he did. She moaned and her vision blurred, finally reaching a climax. She felt him hold her tightly and spill himself inside of her clenching body.

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, Edana sprawled out, trying to catch her breath. Mick flopped next to her and propped himself up on one elbow. He looked at that wild, fiery hair, her half-lidded eyes and parted lips. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"You were on fire," she whispered.

Heat Wave grunted, “You have no idea…”


End file.
